The present invention relates to a mechanism for opening and closing a door of a home electric equipment, for example, an electronic range including a door hinged to a body thereof, and particularly to a mechanism for opening and closing a door wherein only one action pulling a handle of the door makes a door-locking means to be displaced into a lock-releasing position, and simultaneously makes the door to be opened.
Conventionally, such mechanism used doors of the above-mentioned home electric equipments comprises a handle attached to a front surface of a door to pull the door in the opening thereof, a door-locking means disposed in the interior of the door and adapted to lock the door on a body of the equipment at the closed position of the door, and a lock-releasing means adapted to release the lock of door when the door is to be opened. The lock-releasing means comprises, for example, a push button disposed on the outer surface of the door in order to be separately operated from the handle of the door. When the door associated with such conventional mechanism is to be opened, an operator has to push the push button, and simultaneously to pull the door handle. Accordingly, actual pulling force becomes higher than the force required to open the door. Furthermore, there is an inconvenience in opening the door, because the grip area of door handle and the direction pulling the handle are limited. In addition, the shape of the handle can not be various due to the construction of the above-mentioned mechanism.